ShadowSong
by Audreybear
Summary: When Linchengull brings a baby rat into the Waterclan camp the cast want to kill her, but when Linchengull tells of the mother rat who saved him from a vicious barker(dog) the clan accepts the baby rat as one of their own. Little do they know that Shadowkit is special, she hold the fate of all the clans in her paws.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: ** This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy, I will be doing a character thing like this every other chapter. Enjoy and please Review!

**Water Clan**

Clan Leader: Skystar: a light gray she cat with brown eyes.

Clan Deputy: Echosong: a blue she cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors **

Linchengull: a brown tomcat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Turtlepaw.

Doveflight: a white she cat with blue eyes.

Serpentstrike: a black tomcat with bright green eyes.

Apprentice: Lionpaw.

Raveswift: a black tomcat with a white breast.

Apprentice: Wisppaw.

Flamewood: a red tomcat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Stormpaw.

Otterswim: a brown thin she cat with brown eyes.

Seaweed: a white tomcat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Willowpaw.

**Queens**

****Morningcall (mother of Fogkit, and Mistkit): a white she cat with gray eyes.

Riverdove( mother of Lillykit, Lepordkit, Tigerkit, and Shadowkit) a pretty Light gray she cat with a white belly, and blue eyes.

Rainmorning ( mother of Sandkit): a blue she cat with blue eyes.

Swiftdawn: a light red she cat with brown eyes.

**Kits**

Lillykit: a black and white she cat with green eyes.

Sandkit: a tan and brown tomcat with blue eyes.

Lepordkit: a leopard spotted she cat with brown eyes.

Tigerkit: a striped tomcat with amber eyes.

Fogkit: a gray tomcat with green eyes.

Mistkit: a gray she cat with green eyes.

Shadowkit: a gray she rat with a light gray back, and head with black eyes.

**Apprentices**

****Turtlepaw: a light gray she cat with white dapples.

Wisppaw: a dark gray tomcat with green eyes.

Lionpaw: a tan colored tomcat with amber eyes.

Stormpaw: a black she cat with blue eyes.

Willowpaw: a amber she cat with green eyes.

**Elders**

Flightear: a white tom cat, missing a foot.

Runningstream: a blue she cat, blind.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I will try to update as quickly as possible, but this thing called school might get in the way a little so hang in there:)

Chapter One: The Baby Rat

Lichengull padded into camp the sleeping rat hanging from his mouth. He walked strait to the other side of

the camp, and leapt onto high place, the rock that towered above the camp. Behind it was a thick rose bush,

and that was where his leaders den was.

"Enter." He heard, and he squeezed underneath the bramble till he was standing in the middle of an open space.

"Linchengull what is... Oh my Starclan is that a rat?!" Yelped Skystar as she leapt to her feet, then lunged at the small fur ball.

"Skystar! Stop!" cried Linchengull seizing the rat in his mouth, and leaping away from Skystar.

"What do you mean stop?" asked Skystar turning to face him. Her eyes clouded with confusion, and whiskers twitching.

"There is a reason I have brought this rat," began Linchengull.

"And I would love to hear it," said Skystar sitting down with her tail rapped around her paws.

" I was leading a dawn patrol when we heard barking. We were not near any trees so I told Serpentstrike,

Lionpaw, and Otterswim to run, and I stayed to hold the barkers off. I was helplessly outnumbered, and I

would now be with Starclan had it not been for this rat's mother. The minute the barkers emerged in site The

she rat rushed in front of me, and began biting, and scratching the barkers. She of course could not hold them

off, and I intervened. When the barkers ran away I noticed the she rat was gravely injured. She was dying,

and she asked as a last wish or her youngling to be protected. Without that rat I would be dead." Skystar

nodded deep in thought finally she nodded.

"Fine," she said "the rat will become part of water clan."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors not: sorry guys I messed up on the first chapter. Riverdove and Shadowkit are champagne and white not gray. Sorry anyway this is chapter two so I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter two**

Linchengull slipped out of the leaders den, and padded over to the nursey. He bunched up

his mussels, and sprang onto the ledge his feet scraped on the slippery rock, as he tried to

get a grip. He hauled himself to his feet, and slipped into the nursery. It was warm, and

dark. All the kits were less then three moons old so it was mostly quiet. Except for their

quiet breathing, and soft cries.

"Riverdove," whispered Linchengull prodding the sleeping she cat with his paw.

"What?" she whispered sitting up, and nudging her kits.

" I need you to take care of this rat for me..." he heard a sharp intake

of breath, but he continued. " Her mother was killed defending me from two barkers.

Please will you take her?" He waited in silence for what seemed like eternity.

" I do not know, I mean I have never taken care of a rat, what if I can't take care of her?

What if my milk isn't right? I just don't know Linchengull," she said with a sigh.

"If the she rat dies at least she will die knowing we tried, and who knows she may

prosper." Linchengull placed the young rat down. At the smell of milk, the small creature

whipered and struggled to find Riverdove. In the dark Linchengull saw Riverdove use her

tail to sweep the rat to her belly. She bent down and, began grooming the rat with her

long, soft tounge.

"Thank you," said Linchengull bowing his head, and turning. He pushed his way through

ivy hanging in the mouth of the cave, and blinked in the sudden light.

"Linchengull, one last thing I am naming the rat Shadowkit," he heard Riverdove say as

He lept down off the ledge, and into the claring. Just on time too, Skystar was perched on

Highplace, and he knew what she was going to say.

"Let all cats old enought to catch their own pray gather under hightplace for a clan

meeting."

Authors note: Hee hee hee I left you on a cliffhanger. I hope the waiting doesn't kill you. Remember the more reviews I get the more I will update. So far I have a total of zero reviews, so please, please, pleaaaase review!,


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Today we have a new kit in Waterclan," began Skystar. Murmuring instantly broke out,

but Skystar silenced the cats with a flick of her tail. " Waterclan has taken in a baby rat..."

cries of alarm, surprise, and shock rippled throught the cats. Nothing like this had ever

happened before.

"Who is taking care of it?" spat Serpentstrike, a black tomcat with green eyes.

"Riverdove," replied Skystar cooly. She waited for the noise to die down before

continuing "Linchengull, Serpentstrike, Lionpaw, and Otterswim were anbushed by

Barkers while going on a dawn patrol. Linchengull told the others to flee, and stayed to

give them time. He was hopelessly outnumbered, and would have been killed had it not

been for a gray she-rat. The she-rat lept in front of him, and attacked the dogs. She

managed to drive them off, but was killed in the effort . In return for saving his life

Linchengull brought back her offspring? Serpentstrike's mate Riverdove has agreed to

adopt her, and has named her..."

"Shadowkit" said Linchengull. All eyes turned to him, and he blushed. "That's what

Raindove told me it was." Suddenly a black tomcat with a white chest, rushed into the

clearing. Glad for something to take the peircing gaze of his climates off him. He turned,

and looked at the cat, whose name was Ravenwing. Gasping he saw that blood was

pouring off him, and his eyes were full of fear.

"Darkclan is attacking! Redfoot is dead!"

The clan gasped as he tumbled to the ground.

Authors note: Still no reviews, *sigh*, but on a evil note muh- haa- haa evil laugh another cliffhanger!


	5. Read This

Authors note: sorry guys. Im getting no reviews, and hardly any views. I am gonna work on a different story till people start reviewing :(


End file.
